


Underdressed

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [274]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, French Restaurant, Happy Ending, M/M, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Underdressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry arranges to meet Draco at a fancy French restaurant he doesn't realise that there'll be a dress code.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [274]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Underdressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZandraGorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandraGorin/gifts).



> For the lovely ZandraGorin who gave me the prompt of _code._

Draco was late and Harry was embarrassed. 

The two had arranged to meet at _Le Chapeau du Lapin_ , a fancy French restaurant. Harry hadn’t realised there’d be a dress code. 

“You didn’t tell me I needed dress robes!” he told Draco by Patronus. “I feel like a right prat!”

Five minutes later and Draco arrived. There were loud gasps at the sight of him. The blond wizard wore jeans and a scruffy jumper.

“What are you playing at?” Harry hissed, soon as they were seated. 

“Couldn’t let you feel underdressed alone,” Draco replied with a smile. “Now, shall we order?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
